She's Mine!
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: She was promised to him...So what did this guy think that he was doing! SasuHinaShika


A/N: One-shot that I thought of when sitting around in English class. A SasuHinaShika fic! Enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—She's Mine!—0

When he was first told that he had a fiancée, he threw a fit. He didn't want to be attached to one of those _creatures_ that are called 'girls'! He simply wasn't made to be compatible with them at all! He hated their shrill laughter; he detested their shrieks that sounded whenever he'd pass through, and above all, he detested the way that they'd cling to him as if he were a safe haven. He could certainly live without it.

Every minute he possessed, he spent mulling over it. Would his chosen be an "Ino" or a "Sakura"? Just how obsessed would she be over him? How possessive? Just how tight would she cling to his poor arm?

Uchiha Mikoto sighed and shook her head as she watched her son pace the entire length of their living room. She knew why he was so worked up; it was Itachi's birthday and their family was hosting a grand party that would draw in countless clans, his fiancée's included. He would be meeting his fiancée for the first time in his life, something that he was obviously not too keen about.

"Don't worry over such things, Sasu-chan." She moved forward and blocked the seven year old's pathway that was practically worn into the rug, placing a pale hand on his black clothed shoulder. "I'm positive that you'll love her!"

His head snapped up, antipathy written all over his young features, pulling down at his brows. "There's no way that _that _will happen, kaa-san! How can I like someone who is going to make me incredibly uncomfortable **all **of the time? It just doesn't make sense why I have to have a fiancée!"

_He's still much too young to understand many things in this world._ The elder Uchiha hid in a grin before racing her child once again. "You will soon see what your fiancée is like, Sasu-chan. I have to admit, your views of her are completely off their marks. Hyuuga Hinata-chan is really a nice child who wouldn't ever try to make you feel uncomfortable." She reached forward and slid her fingers through his silky ebony hair. "Now go get dressed. The guests will be arriving any minute now."

_Hmph!_ Sasuke scratched his cheeks bashfully for a few seconds before switching directions and scurried off towards his room, immediately dismissing what his mother had told him. He couldn't even remember his fiancée's last name anymore, and he didn't care. It would be highly likely that she would know _his_ name before they even talked. _Girls…_He scowled. _Who needs them?_

0—Break—0

"Shikamaru-kun!" A young child with a pale complexion and cherry hued cheeks with silky indigo hair framing her pretty heart shaped face jogged over to where the adolescent male with a ponytail holding up spiky dark brown hair who was sitting casually on the top step of the mansion that wasn't his family's. "I-It's been a long time since w-we've last seen each other!"

Nara Shikamaru half turned from his spot and grinned at the sight of the infantile Hyuuga who wore a blue dress with pretty ebony ribbons. "Hey Hina-chan." He greeted. If it was any other female, he wouldn't have bothered to greet her at all, but it seemed that when it came to _this_ particular girl, his childhood friend, he would spare her not a thing. He was an intelligent young man, and he knew that he held some sort of feelings for her, but he figured, _we're young yet. There's always time for such things in the future._ He would focus entirely on playing the role he was given; which was to be a child.

"D-Do you know whose party this is?" She asked, standing next to him a bit awkwardly for she didn't want to ruin the pretty dress that her maid had picked out for her.

"Hai." He lazily threw his head back and stared up at the peaceful sky above. "It's for Uchiha Itachi."

The female's wide lavender hues widened even more than the boy thought possible. "Itachi-sama? He was my mentor for m-martial arts for a while until he had to tend to his own clan matters! I-I can't believe this!" She sprung back with evident exhilaration; however, she wasn't quite looking where she was going and somehow ended up colliding with someone else. "Gah?"

"Hinata-chan!" Shikamaru's eyes grew wide and he swiftly climbed to his feet and moved to help ease her up. "Are you okay?" He asked, his brows pulling together as he caught sight of a small trickle of blood fall from her arm.

The female winced but managed a shaky smile. "I-I'm okay Shikamaru-kun. I'm m-more worried about…" She half turned to see a child their own age slowly pull himself up. He had dark hair that fell into his eyes, but even so, she could tell the resemblance between this male and her old mentor. This was an Uchiha. "G-Gomen, Uchiha-san." She bowed formally, not seeing his obvious confusion.

"…" He remained silent; his hands clenched at his sides.

_I hope that he isn't too angry…_Hinata felt her cheeks grow warm as she remained in the bowing position for a few long moments. Her back was starting to feel stiff…

"He's not going to say anything Hinata-chan." Her friend's voice finally cut through all temporary thoughts. Now come on, we need to get out of the sun. It'd be pretty troublesome if you get sunburned from this little exposure." He reached forward and snagged her smaller hand in his, attempting to drag her away, only for the both of them to be jerked to a sudden stop.

The ponytailed boy swung around to see that the Uchiha had a hand encircling the girl's other hand and tried to hold her back near him. Immediately he felt his brows pinch down. "Oi…Let go Uchiha. Hina-chan said that she's sorry. Don't start making a fuss like a usual bozu would."

0—Break—0

Sasuke glowered at the male who stood across from him. "I'm no bozu. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and this is my aniki's party! Who are you?"

The tired looking child's eyebrow lifted. "Nara Shikamaru. And that's Hyuuga Hinata." His narrow eyes slid down to his hold on the pale girl. "Do you wanna let go of her anytime soon? She's susceptible to sunburn. She shouldn't be standing in the sun for too long."

Though he was sure that by now his cheeks held the color of the Sharigan, however, he didn't relinquish his hold on her. He had recognized the voice and face from earlier when he was trying to hide from his fangirls in some nearby bushes. She's been around the mansion before, training with Itachi when they were both younger. He'd admitted that she could be considered as his first crush because he greatly admired the strength she had demonstrated those days. Drawing back on topic, he had also heard the slightly taller boy refer to her as 'Hinata' and it was then that he remembered what name was given to him. Hyuuga Hinata was his fiancée! He had **every** right to hold her hand! Sod anyone who says otherwise!

"Well pretty boy? Let her go!" A small vein was starting to grow on the child's forehead.

"Iie." He tugged the tomato complexioned girl a margin of an inch closer to him. "She's my fiancée. I can do what I want with her!" He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at the other male.

"…What are you talking about? Hinata-chan's my fiancée…" Shikamaru's brows started to thread closer together.

Just then they both turned to the female. "Whose your real fiancée, Hina-chan?" They asked in unison, both clutching one of her petite shoulders.

Her eyes were flicking between the both of them, an unusually nervous, shaky smile on her face. "W-What are you both talking about? Tou-san never mentioned a f-f-fiancée!"

"Hinata-chan!"

Everyone turned to see a boy with incredibly wild brunette hair with red triangles tattooed to his face dash over to them, pausing at the unusual scene before him. His brows were immediately drawn downward. "Oi. Let go of my fiancée you losers!"

0—Meanwhile…—0

"I'm wondering Hiashi-san, when are you planning on having our children sign the binding papers that will officially tie Sasuke and Hinata-chan together?" Mikoto asked, lifting her glass of champagne to her expectant lips.

"What are you talking about Mikoto-san?"

"Our children…When are we going to bind them together?"

The Hyuuga head blinked up at her owlishly from his seat before releasing a troubled sigh. "Oh my, I did it again…"

A couple of dark brows rose. "What?"

"Well…It seems that whenever I get intoxicated, I promise my dear little Hinata-chan to whoever's child I'm with during that time." He put a hand against his forehead. "Oh dear. I think that I've overstayed my welcome. If you will please excuse me…" Hiashi hastily leapt to his feet and quickly made his way across the room, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and the fuming female. Really, it wasn't as if it was in his control after he gets drunk!

He opened the door to the front of the mansion. "Hinata-chan, it's time to…" His voice trailed off and his eyes widened when he saw a large crowd of children his daughter's age fighting together.

"She's mine Nara!"

"Get the away from her Uchiha!"

"Stop looking at my fiancée, Inuzuka!"

Hiashi groaned. He really couldn't catch a break. Was it really _that_ bad that he got overly intoxicated and accidentally promised his daughter to a family?

"Eat dirt, Nara!" Sasuke exclaimed, rushing forward and tackling the boy to the ground.

…Maybe it was.

0—She's Mine/End—0

A/N: Blah. It sounded better in my head…Thanx for reading!


End file.
